


Can You Imagine?

by GleekMom



Series: Between Friends [22]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekMom/pseuds/GleekMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you imagine…<br/>Characters: Kurt and Adam<br/>Words: 538<br/>Original Post Date: February 6, 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Imagine?

_"I was wondering," Kurt asked nervously as he peered down at Adam. "Would you ever wanna get a drink, or a coffee sometimes."_

_"Yeah, that would be great," Adam beamed up at him._

It may have been two years ago, but Kurt remembered it like it was yesterday; how scared he was to ask someone out on a date for the first time, and how proud he was that Adam had said yes. It had prepared him for this moment, made it possible for him to stand here today on the most special day of his life. And he was glad that Adam was with him to share it.

"Your tux looks smashing Kurt," Adam drawled in the English accent that Kurt still loved. "Everything is going to go perfectly."

"You think Sam is telling Blaine the same thing?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow arched skeptically.

"Well it is the job of a Best Man to make the groom feel as at ease as possible." Adam grinned, then gently took Kurt's hand, squeezing it assuredly. "You two are perfect together you know."

"Yes, I know," Kurt quipped with a smirk, but he was telling the truth. It had been a bumpy road for a while, their year apart tearing at their hearts and their hope. But the people they loved had gotten them through it to stand where they were going to stand today. And in one short hour, they'd be lawfully wed with their friends and families by their sides. "Can you imagine if I'd never met you? I'm certain that if it weren't for you that Blaine and I would not be standing here today."

Adam brushed the sentiment aside with a wave of his hand. "Ah, if you hadn't met me you'd have met some other fabulous bloke who would have helped you come to your senses."

"I highly doubt that," Kurt replied skeptically. "You were sweet and you were kind and you taught me who I truly was inside, not who everyone thought I was. You made me believe in myself again when I was at a pretty low point."

"Well that's what best friends do, right?" Adam said with a smile.

"But that's what I mean Adam. Some other 'bloke' as you say would've just screwed me over, pun intended," Kurt remarked. "You, on the other hand, were and always are a gentleman."

"And you were and always will be in love with Blaine. I just helped you trust it again."

"When I was waiting so desperately for Blaine to propose – on that trip to London, and last Christmas - I just kept thinking back to that day at NYADA and how amazing it felt to ask for what I wanted, and for someone to say yes to me. And I suddenly realized that I was waiting for nothing. If I wanted to marry Blaine I should seize the moment myself. And I'm so grateful I did.

They were interrupted by Rachel who stuck her head in the door with an excited smile. "Kurt, it's time," she squealed.

He looked at himself once more in the mirror, meeting his own eyes that were filled with confidence. "Yes," he whispered to himself. "Yes it is."


End file.
